


No, They Don't.

by thegaygladers (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, dylmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thegaygladers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do brothers look at each other like that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, They Don't.

“Hahaha- Dyl, c’mere- look-”

“What is it?”

“I was going through my Tumblr- and this turned up. See- they think we’re in love with each other.”

“Gimme it,” Dylan said mindlessly, taking the phone from Thomas’s hand.

His eyes were met with a photoset of him and Thomas, in various interviews, just looking at each other. It was captioned:  _“God, they’re so in love.”_

“Funny, isn’t it? These girls’ thoughts are so far-fetched,” Thomas said, glancing at the clock. “Hey, it’s late. I think I’ll go check on Issy, hm?” Thomas was getting to his feet from where he was lying on Dylan’s bed while the other boy had been playing video games. Their usual thing.

“Do you have to go? It’s not that late,” Dylan protested, not taking his eyes off the Tumblr post, feeling a strange sort of fear in the pit of his stomach.

“Dyl, god knows these girls might have cameras fixed in your room. They’ll say things,” Thomas shook his head at his friend, amused.

“Is it a bad thing?  _You being in love with me_?” Dylan asked, without thinking.

He didn’t  _really_  like Thomas, obviously. He was just making sure, right?

Thomas looked up from where he was fastening the laces on his trainers, and frowned at Dylan.

“Dyl… what’s wrong, mate?” he asked, feeling a sudden urge to grab his best friend and do anything it will take to make the pain leave his face.   _What is wrong with you, you fool?_  He mentally scolded himself.

“It’s just…  _is being in love with me a bad thing_?” Dylan asked stubbornly, his eyes finally meeting Thomas’s. Thomas was horrified to notice they were moist.

“Dylan! Of  _course_ I love you, man. I didn’t mean it like that. I do love you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you, like a brother.”

 _Yeah, some brother_ , his subconscious teased.  _Brothers don’t dream about kissing each other while sleeping next to their girlfriends. They don’t get jealous when the other is with his girlfriend. They don’t look at each other the way you look at him. Shut up_ , Thomas snapped at the ever annoying voice in his head _._

“Like a  _brother_?” Dylan chuckled dementedly. “Do brothers look at each other like  _I_ look at  _you_?” He held up Thomas’s phone to the boy’s face, on which was displayed a gif of Dylan watching Thomas.

Thomas’s heart rate picked up as what was happening started sinking in. He stared at Dylan, his eyes wide.

Dylan, on the other hand, had no control over what he was saying. He kept telling himself to  _stop, stop, stop speaking,_  before he pushed too far and Thomas left him for good.

He didn’t actually  _like_  Thomas.

_He loved Thomas._

The way the boy’s eyes crinkled at the side when he smiled, his sleek figure and his unnaturally smooth skin. His soft blonde hair, the blood red in his lips, the way he took his acting so seriously.  The way he dressed, the way he talked, the way he made Dylan’s hair stand on end by merely shooting him a wink. Dylan loved every bit there was to love of Thomas-Brodie Sangster.  

“Dylan… I…” Thomas tried, his eyes fixated on the gif. He observed his own expression in the little moving picture.  _Beaming like he knew he never did with Isabella, body relaxed and carefree_.  _Blushing._

“You  _what_?” Dylan asked rather harshly. “Cut it out,  _Tommy_. Get out. You were leaving, go now.”

Dylan was breathing hard, filled with a rage he knew wasn’t aimed at Thomas but at himself.

_How had he fallen so hard in such a short amount of time?_

He’d acted with hot guys before. Nothing of this sort had ever happened then. Why with  _Thomas_? Why with the one boy he would die rather than lose? Why did he have to fall for  _Thomas- Brodie Sangster_ , the best friend he could have ever asked for?

“Dylan, listen…”

Thomas didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Was he dreaming, perhaps? But dreaming could hardly be in such vivid detail. He could practically  _feel_ the scarlet in Dylan’s cheeks and  _smell_ his frustration and angst. It triggered some chemical in Thomas’s system that had been dormant for as long as he could remember.

He couldn’t possibly…

_Oh, no._

“Yeah, they don’t.”

Dylan was so taken aback by Thomas actually responding that he almost gave himself whiplash by the speed at which his head snapped up.

“Huh?”

“Yeah, brothers don’t look at each other like that,” Thomas whispered, his face inches from Dylan’s within seconds. He gently acquired the phone from the brown haired boy’s grip, clicking on another gif.  _Of him watching Dylan_. He held the phone to the boy’s face, a weird shine in his eyes. “ _Do they_?”

He stepped forward, so that his and Dylan’s noses were touching, and smirked, before seizing the back of the boy’s head and pressing their lips together.

The action was readily answered to as Dylan moaned in pleasure and satisfaction, arms curling around Thomas’s waist, both their bodies ablaze in arousal and desire and love.

Their  _own, pure_ and _real_ love.

The kind of love that brothers don’t have for each other.

_“No, they don’t.”_


End file.
